


Protective Jane

by marvelwlw



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: A suspect starts saying things about you while you're working on a case. Jane gets so mad that she’s about to attack them but Frost has to get her out of the interrogation room before she hurts them.





	Protective Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Rizzoli & Isles.

Being a homicide detective was your dream job, joining the BPD was one of the best decisions you’ve ever made. You met your second family there and it was where you met your girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli. 

You loved your job but there were cases that took a lot out of you. It was a tough job but having your girlfriend and the people you call family by your side made things better.

You had just brought a suspect in for your current case. Jane and Frost were in the interrogation room. You would be in the interrogation room with Jane but you had to help Korsak with the rest of the case.

Jane and Frost weren’t getting anything from the suspect. All they kept doing was looking at the door, as if they were waiting for someone to walk in at any moment.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll start talking if you bring that hot detective in here.” They sat back in the chair. “Wasn’t it detective (L/N)?” They smirk. They started saying some other stuff about you and it was making Jane mad.

Jane’s jaw clenched as she glared at them, she stood up from the chair so fast that she ended up scaring Frost, not that he would ever admit that. “Don’t you dare mention her!” She growled.

Just as she was about attack them, Frost grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the interrogation room. “Jane, hey, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Frost! They had no right to say that stuff about (Y/N)!” She tried to go back in but Frost stopped her.

You stopped working when you heard Jane’s raised voice, you looked over at Korsak with a concerned look before getting up and making your way over to your girlfriend to see what was wrong.

When you saw how angry she was, you pretty much ran over to her. “Babe, what happened?” You placed a calming hand on her arm. Just at your touch Jane started to calm down a little bit.

“Take a break Jane, I got this.” Frost told her before going back into the interrogation room.

“What happened in there, love?” You were really worried about her. 

Jane sighs and ran her hand through her hair. “The suspect was saying some things about you and it just made me so angry…” 

You looked around to make sure no one was walking in your direction. You gave her a small smile before wrapping your arms around her, pulling her close and captured her lips in a kiss. “They were just trying to get to you.”

“I can’t help it though. I love you and I’ll do whatever I can to protect you.” She knew you could take care of yourself but she’s your girlfriend, she’ll do anything to keep you safe.

“I love you too.” You smiled and pulled her into another kiss. “How about when this case is over we go The Dirty Robber then head to either yours or my place? What do you say?” 

Jane wrapped her arms around your waist, she rests her forehead against yours. “That sounds amazing.” She smirked. “Let go see if Korsak found anything.” She kissed you quickly before pulling away.

Let’s just say you and Jane couldn’t wait to finish the case so you two could spend some time together and relax.


End file.
